Romantic Comedies It Was Just A Game
by ap gato
Summary: AU fic. Tai and Sora meet by chance at a party, and what starts out as a joke ends up becoming someting much more complicated. The summary is bad, but I promise the story is better. CHAPTER 8! FINISHED!
1. The party

DW: I'm writing a romantic comedy?! What the...?  
  
Irie: This is what happens when you run on three hours of sleep and sugar.  
  
DW: How is it my fault that my friend's dad bought a truck load of candy, chocolate and popcorn  
  
for us? With that much sugar in me, I'm surprised I slept at all.  
  
Irie: Well you didn't have to eat it all, did you?!  
  
DW: Woah...chill out. Ok people, this is my first attempt at a romantic comedy. Totally taiora,  
  
though that should be no surprise for you people who know how I write. It is also an AU fic, so  
  
they never went to the digi world. There may be a bit of Matt bashing, but not extreme amounts.   
  
Also some possible Davis bashing, but again, not a lot. Ok, now on with the fic.  
  
Irie: DW owns nothing, except the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora's POV...  
  
I had known Kari Kamiya for almost 5 years now. We met when we both auditioned for a play  
  
and ended up getting roles in the ensemble. It was tiring, but at least we were in the play.   
  
Anyhow, as I was saying, Kari and I have been friends for almost five years now, and though she  
  
is about three years younger than me, she is still my friend. Friendship is friendship. So when I  
  
was invited to her 13th birthday party, I wasn't surprised.   
  
I'm early. Go figure, I'm either early or late, for me there is never a middle ground. I won't lie to  
  
you, I kind of worried about this. I going to be the oldest girl at a 13th birthday slumber party.   
  
I'm not exactly sure what the night is going to be like. I know that Kari invited Mimi, my other  
  
best friend, but Mimi gracefully declined since she has a date tonight. She gracefully declined. I  
  
snort slightly. Mimi can do anything gracefully, she could probably fall down the stairs gracefully  
  
is she tried hard enough. I'm standing on the step, pondering this, when the door is opened by  
  
Kari.  
  
"Hey Sora! Come on in."  
  
I hand her the gift. "Happy Birthday Kari!"  
  
"Thanks Sora! Listen I've go to get something really quick, if you could just wait in the living  
  
room that would be great. And you can talk to my brother if you get bored." And with that she  
  
walks off.  
  
Her brother? Ok, I knew she had a brother. I mean you can't know a person for five years and  
  
NOT know they have a brother. The thing is I've never met her brother. And it's not because I  
  
haven't been to her house before. As a matter of fact, I spend so much time here, that I know this  
  
house just as well as my own. But still, her brother had never been here whenever I came over.   
  
Oh well, might as well go meet her brother. I walk into the living room and there he is, sitting on  
  
the couch, drinking soda and watching T.V. He doesn't look a lot like Kari. He has wild brown  
  
hair and chocolate kissed eyes as opposed to her tame, light brown hair and eyes.  
  
I stand there, but he doesn't look up.   
  
I cough. Still nothing.  
  
I try clearing my throat in an exaggerated manner. Nothing.  
  
Fine then, I'll just make a clever opening statement. I walk forward a bit...and bang my foot into  
  
a table.   
  
"Owww." Great opening statement Sora. He looks up. Oh sure, look up NOW.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tai." How very interesting for you, I want to say, couldn't you have looked up before I  
  
broke my foot by running into this table. Who puts a table here anyway? Stupid table.  
  
"Hi." I finally say. He stares. Ok, what is he staring at?  
  
"Are you here for Kari's birthday?"  
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"How old are you? You look a lot older than Kari."  
  
"I'm 16." I say. What is he? A cop? Why does any of this matter?  
  
"Oh. Same. You must be Sora then."  
  
He knows my name. How does he know my name? I've never met him before, so how on earth  
  
could he...oh right, he's Kari's brother. Kari probably told him about me.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Oh, cool. Kari has told me lots about you."  
  
"Oh really?" She has, has she? Well now. She better not be telling people bad things about me.  
  
"Yeah, she has."  
  
"Funny, she hasn't told me much about you." A tad spiteful perhaps, but my foot is still throbbing  
  
from running into that stupid table. So, I think I have the right to be somewhat spiteful. Oh  
  
wonderful, now he's started talking about himself. What a very interesting topic. Yawn.   
  
...  
  
So what exactly is he talking about here? I kinda stopped listening a while ago. Ok, so I was  
  
never listening, but there's no need to get picky. Yawn...again. It's not that he's boring me, it's  
  
just that...he's boring me.  
  
I sigh.  
  
He stops talking for a second, stares, then starts talking again.  
  
What? Is sighing against the law now? Geez...  
  
I sigh again.  
  
He stares again. "Am I boring you, Sora?"  
  
The truthful answer would be 'yes, you are boring me to the point where I want to through myself  
  
out a window', but that would also be a cruel answer. So, since I am not naturally a cruel person,  
  
I answer, "Of course not."  
  
He starts talking again. Damn. Damn damn damn. I just had to be nice, didn't I? Why does he  
  
keep talking about himself? Does he think I care? Does he think I am interested in his trivial,  
  
mundane...hey wait. Did he just say the word 'soccer'? I love soccer. There! He definitely said  
  
it that time.  
  
"You like soccer?"  
  
He stops talking...finally. He stares...again. What is up with that? Finally, he answers. "Yeah, I  
  
love soccer. Why?"  
  
"I love soccer too. I'm on the girl's soccer team at my school."  
  
"So am I...on the boy's one I mean."  
  
Hey look, we have something in common! Don't take that the wrong way. I'm not one of those  
  
girls who is all like 'oh my gosh, this boy and I have something in common, we must be soul  
  
mates.' I'm not like that at all, even if...oh god, he's staring again!  
  
"What?"  
  
He stops staring. Thank-you! "What?"  
  
Oh, clever comeback. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"I don't know too many girls that are willing to play a sport like soccer...or any sport for that  
  
matter."  
  
I smile. Ok, fine, I'm a bit of a tomboy.   
  
"Yeah, a lot of the girls I know don't play sports either." I say, thinking about Mimi.   
  
Mimi may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean we're identical. In fact, were at pretty  
  
opposite ends of the scale. I'm a bit of a tomboy whereas Mimi is a, for lack of a better word, a  
  
girly-girl. But that doesn't put any stress on our friendship. She respects me for who I am and I  
  
respect her for who she is. Even if she HAS made me wear a dress and make up on one or two  
  
occasions. I smile at this memory. He's looking at me funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" he says. Oh man, not this again.  
  
"Never mind." I say with a sigh. I don't feel like getting into it right now.   
  
He opens his mouth to say something else, but just then, Kari walks in. About time!  
  
"Hey Sora. Hey Tai. Has he been bugging you Sora?"  
  
"Not quite." I reply with a grin.  
  
"Come on, everyone else is here. I'll introduce you."  
  
And with that we leave the room, but I can't help wondering what Tai had been going to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DW: The end of chapter one. Stay tuned fro chapter two, that's when things really start to get  
  
exciting.  
  
Irie: You do realize that you are now trying to run five stories at the same time. FIVE!!  
  
DW: Meh. Please r/r! Please please please!!  
  
Irie: Yes. Please review and tell her how insane she is.  
  
DW: Please review! 


	2. Bellyflops

DW: Chapter TWO!!  
  
Irie: Wow, you are updating this fast.  
  
DW: I own nothing, cept the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari is leading me over to meet everyone. Ok, I know Yolei, hi Yolei. And I don't know the  
  
other two girls. Hey, this is a pretty small party. Ok so the other two girls are Alice and Lisa.   
  
Let's hope I can remember that. Ok, so now we are talking. Woo-hoo.  
  
"So Sora, do you have a boyfriend?" Lisa asks.  
  
Do I have a boyfriend? Hmmm...now this is an interesting topic. Long story short, I had a  
  
boyfriend and now I don't. Who was this boyfriend? Matt Ishida. He was one of the most  
  
popular guys at my school. I'm not exactly little miss popular, so when he asked me out, I was  
  
surprised. But we dated, and we had fun, and I had started to actually like him...when I found out  
  
that he was only taking me out on a bet. If he...well...let's just say if he went farther with me than  
  
I was willing to go, then his friends would pay him double their original offer. So when I found  
  
out what he had done, I dumped him...and put him in a heck of a lot of pain. Men.  
  
"Nope, no boyfriend." I say. I don't feel like explaining this whole story to them. Only Mimi  
  
knows why I really dumped Matt. I haven't even told Kari yet. Not sure if I ever will. Not  
  
because I don't trust her or anything like that. I haven't told her because she had a crush on  
  
Sleaze-ball Ishida's younger brother. She confided her feelings for TK in me a while ago, and I  
  
just couldn't bring myself to tell her what Matt did to me.   
  
"You guys want to go swimming now?" Kari asks.   
  
Swimming? Ok, swimming sounds cool.  
  
...  
  
So we're in her backyard and the other four are in the pool. I'm not. I like swimming, I just  
  
don't feel like getting in this exact second.  
  
"Come one Sora!" Kari calls, "Get in!"  
  
"Ok. I'm coming." I position myself on the diving board and get ready to dive in. I'm just about  
  
to jump when I feel someone pushing me from behind. I'm not balanced enough to deal with the  
  
push, so I fall in. Face first...belly-flop. Oww...oww...oww. Ok that seriously hurt. I sink a little  
  
while I'm dealing with the pain and when I surface again, I see Tai, standing by the diving board  
  
trying to look all innocent. I flip some wet hair out of my face and glare at him while treading  
  
water. He smiles and reaches out a hand to help me out of the water. Idiot. I smile sweetly, grab  
  
his hand, and pull him in the water. With his clothes on. Oops. My mistake. He surfaces with a  
  
slightly shocked look on his face.  
  
"Sorry." I say, not sure whether I mean it or not.  
  
"What was that for?" he demands. Well, what does he think it was for?  
  
"For pushing me into the water." I say. To quote Mimi, d'uh.   
  
"But you're wearing a bikini...I'm wearing clothes."  
  
I smirk. "Don't mess with me. Besides, that's why dryers were invented."  
  
He stares, still in a bit of shock, and then drags himself out of the pool. His exit is met with  
  
shrieks of laughter as his soaked pants (which he was wearing lower than they are meant to be  
  
worn, just like every other guy) fall off from the weight of the water, leaving him standing there in  
  
his boxers. I'm laughing just as hard as any of them. Hey, it's funny. He sighs slightly and tosses  
  
the wet pants...at me. I catch them, still laughing hysterically, and watch as he stalks into his  
  
house to get changed.  
  
"Nice one Sora!" Yolei calls.  
  
I snicker. "No one messes with me and gets away with it."  
  
"I'm gonna call you next time a guy is bugging me." says Alice between her laughter.  
  
"You really know how to handle yourself around guys. That's so cool." comments Lisa in an  
  
admiring tone.  
  
I know how to handle myself around guys do I? My smile lessens somewhat. No, if I knew how  
  
to handle myself around guys, then what happened with Matt wouldn't have happened at all. I lay  
  
Tai's pants on the edge of the pool and join Kari and the others in a game of volleyball. I suck at  
  
volleyball, but at least it takes my mind off things.  
  
...  
  
It's gotten cool, and we've all gotten out of the pool. I smile at Lisa who is glaring at her dark  
  
curly hair muttering about how much chlorine and her hair don't mix. As soon as we are dry  
  
enough to go inside without getting in trouble, I pick up Tai's pants that are almost completely  
  
dry and follow the four younger girls inside. We all pack into Kari's guest room and begin  
  
looking for our clothes to change. While the rest of us are looking for clothes, Lisa has attacked  
  
her curly hair with a brush and is putting it into two braids. When Kari comes out of the  
  
bathroom and sees Lisa's hair, she asks someone to braid her hair. Soon enough, we are all  
  
dressed and we all have braided hair. I think we've given a new meaning to the 'Braidy (sp?)  
  
Bunch'. We all go downstairs in search of food. As soon as we walk into the kitchen Kari's  
  
mom greets us with a smile and says, "Look, it's the Braidy Bunch!"  
  
Everyone laughs. That was MY joke. Oh well. Mrs. Kamiya says that the pizza should be here  
  
soon.  
  
"Is Tai going to eat with us?" Kari asks.  
  
"I don't see why not." says her mother, turning back to the dishes she is washing.  
  
"Do you need any help Mrs. Kamiya?" I ask. What? I'm not sucking up. That's just the way I've  
  
been brought up.  
  
"No thank-you Sora. I'm fine."  
  
The doorbell rings.   
  
"That must be the pizza," says Kari's mom, going to the door. "Kari, call your brother and tell  
  
him to come and eat."   
  
As Kari goes to the stairs and yells for Tai, I get and idea. I whisper it quickly to the three other  
  
girls and they start giggling and telling me to go for it. I run quietly back to the guest room where  
  
I left Tai's pants. I pull the one over my jeans and walk back down the stairs. As I'm walking  
  
towards the kitchen, I meet Tai who is just coming up from the basement.  
  
"Hey!" I greet, "Thanks for the pants, they're really comfy."  
  
He looks surprised at the fact that I'm wearing his pants, then mutters, "No problem."  
  
...  
  
We eat pizza and talk about girl stuff. Poor Tai, he looks bored out of his skull. I smile. Typical  
  
guy, can't deal with girl talk. He wolfs down his pizza and is about to leave the kitchen when his  
  
mother's voice rings out from the other side of the kitchen.   
  
"Tai! Telephone! It's Andrea."  
  
Tai sighs, in something that doesn't quite sound like relief, and gets up from the table.   
  
Andrea? Andrea?! As in a girl?! Wait...why is this bugging me so much? It's not like I have a  
  
crush on the guys or someting...do I? Oh no! This is terrible. After what Matt did to me, I told  
  
myself I wasn't going to fall for another guy that I hardly knew. So no, it isn't jealousy I feel.   
  
It's just...curiosity. Right? Right. Not jealousy...not...  
  
"Is that ok with you, Sora?" Comes Yolei's voice, penetrating my thoughts.  
  
"What?" I ask, truly confused.  
  
"Do you want to play truth or dare after dinner?" she asks.  
  
"Sure." I say. Again, at least the game will get my mind off things.  
  
...  
  
Now we're sitting in Kari's living room playing truth or dare. So far it's been pretty tame. And,  
  
kinda boring. Oh well. They ARE only thirteen. I wonder where Tai is. NOT because I like him  
  
or anything like that.  
  
"Sora, truth or dare?" asks Kari.  
  
"Dare." I challenge, trying to spice things up.  
  
Kari gets an evil grin on her face. Uh-oh. "I dare you to go an flirt with my brother."  
  
FLIRT WITH TAI?!?!?!?!?! WHAT?!?! I manage to keep a completely calm exterior as I shrug  
  
nonchalantly and say, "Sure, why not."  
  
They all grin evilly. They were planning this weren't they. At least they're somewhat thrown off  
  
by how calm I...look. Cause I am not calm, not at all. I have to flirt with a guy that I don't even  
  
like. Hey wait...what's the big deal? If I don't like him it can't hurt. I grin. "Ok, where's Tai?" I  
  
ask, "Let's get this dare started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
DW: Stay tuned for chapter three!!  
  
Irie: You are insane...do you understand me? Completely insane!!  
  
DW: Whatever...SoraKamiya, thanks so much for reviewing, I know I'm crazy, but I this story is  
  
going to be short so then I can focus on my other digimon one, my Harry Potter ones and my  
  
YGO one....  
  
DW: XxTakuyaxX, thank-you for your review! I'll be updating when I can.  
  
DW: Missy, no Tai won't be like that the whole story and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Irie: Again, please review.  
  
DW: Bye! 


	3. Confusion

DW: Here we go with chapter three. Thank-you all for your reviews, they were greatly appreciated.  
  
Irie: You are insane. Oh well. *dances around singing 'Blue is blue and bluuuuuue'*  
  
DW: Yeah, and she says I'm insane. Anyhow, I own nothing except the plot, which is partially based on a true story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have to flirt with Tai. I don't know why I was getting myself all worked up; this is going to be fun. Kari tells me that Tai is in the family room watching television. Go figure. I walk into the family room and almost walk right up to him, but then I change my mind. I lean up against the doorjamb, in what I hope is a sexy manner, and say sweetly, "Hello Tai."  
  
Tai looks up from his television show in surprise, surveys me and then goes back to watching T.V.. This time, I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He turns to look and me and looks like he as about to say something, but then changes his mind at the last minute.   
  
"What are you watching?" I ask, then look at the television to see some sort of action movie.  
  
"Rush Hour." he answers, without moving his eyes from the television screen. Fine, I guess I need to do something a bit more dramatic to get his attention again. I notice that the remote control is sitting to his left, while I am to his right. Taking a deep breath, I put my left hand on his leg, lean across him, and grab the remote with my other hand. If the fact that I just threw myself on top of him doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will.   
  
"Hey, give me back the remote!" he says. Ok fine, taking the remote is what got his attention. I guess he will just ignore the fact that I practically lay down on top of him. Whatever, I have his attention now and I plan to keep it. I wave the remote in front on his face in a teasing manner.  
  
"Oh, you mean this remote?" I say with a coy smile, "If you want it, come and get it." He takes the bait and leans forward to grab the remote. At that exact second, I lean back and hold the remote over my head and out of his grasp. He sighs in an exasperated manner and I grin, knowing that I am playing this dare for all it is worth. While I am thinking about the fact that this dare is making the night more interesting, Tai lunges for the remote. Luckily, my well-tuned soccer reflexes kick in, and I lean back (again) at the last second. The end result is that I am lying on the couch, with Tai on top of me. I lay there for a second, staring into his chocolate kissed eyes, before I realize how bad this would look to someone who walked in. Without really thinking about it, I try to get up and up knocking both Tai and myself off the couch. He stands up first and gives me a look.  
  
"Give me back the remote Sora."   
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Sor...come on."  
  
"You'll have to convince me." As soon as those words are out of my mouth, I regret them, thinking that he could take them the wrong way, but he just smiles his slightly lopsided smile and says, "If that is what you want."   
  
Then, he starts tickling me. How did he even know I was ticklish? I'm laughing hysterically while trying to get him off and still keep a hold on the remote control, when I suddenly realize something. Tai said my name. I know he said it once already, but that was asking me about my name. Now...now he just used my name in a sentence. Not only that, but he also called me 'Sor'. No one has ever called me that, except for my father. My father was the only one who was ever allowed to call me Sor. Matt tried to when we were dating, and I asked him to stop...correction, I told him to stop. But with Tai, it doesn't bother me. It almost seems...right. At this thought, I stand up much more abruptly than I mean to, causing Tai to tumble off me. I drop the remote into his lap and smile to cover up the extreme confusion that I feel. He looks back at me with an expression that I can't quite read. It looks like confusion mixed with...disappointment? What does he have to be disappointed about? I mutter something about him convincing me to give up the remote, and leave the room quickly. As I pass through the door frame, I see four shadows trying to creep secretly up the stairs. I decide to give them a second to pretend they weren't watching me while I collect myself. Ok, just because it felt right when Tai called me Sor, that doesn't mean anything. Just because I kinda enjoyed being tickled by him doesn't mean I like him. I can't like him. I won't allow myself to. All that liking guys brings is pain. I don't like Tai. I don't like Tai. I don't.   
  
...  
  
When I walk into the guest room, I am greeted with four very bad attempts at innocent smiles. The other four girls are trying so hard to pretend that they weren't spying on me that I want to laugh.  
  
"Well. I did it."  
  
"Good job, Sora!" Kari says, the 'innocent' smile still plastered all over her face.  
  
"Was it hard?" asks Lisa.  
  
"Not really. It was just fun to mess with his head. No offense, Kari."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"But what about when he tickled you?" Yolei said, without thinking. Her comment is met with exclamations from the three other girls and I watch as Yolei tries to cover up her mistake. This time, I do laugh.  
  
"Don't worry. I saw you guys going up the stairs as I left the room." I say, grinning. The three other girls blush slightly and mutter apologies, but I just laugh again.  
  
"I don't care. It's natural curiosity for you guys to come and see. Besides, you had to make sure I did my dare." The four girls nod and then begin bombarding me with questions about the dare.  
  
...  
  
It is now 4:00 a.m., and we have not slept a wink. An hour ago, we seriously tried to sleep, but couldn't. I'm not surprised. Wanna know why? We decided to watch 'S.W.A.T' at 11:00, and we ate way too much candy. And I mean way too much. Imagine all of your favourite candies. Now multiply that by four and you might get a slight idea of how much candy we ate. So we are all currently running on sugar. We have talked, had a pillow fight, taken random pictures, and told ghost stories. Well, actually, Lisa told the ghost stories, the rest of us just listened. Now, we have re-arranged out sleeping bags (for the third time) and we are lying in the dark, talking...again. There is a pause in conversation and then Kari asks, "Sora, why did you break up with Matt?"  
  
I lay there for a second, considering my answer. I could tell her the answer I usually do, but I don't want to. Maybe it is the fact that I am running on sugar, or the fact that the darkness has created a cozy cocoon-like atmosphere, or maybe even the fact that I hardly know three of these girls. Whether for one or all of those reasons, I find myself telling the three girls about my relationship with Matt. About how surprised I was when he asked me out and how hesitant I was to agree to go out with him. About how we had fun together, but sometimes things would seem so fake. About the moment I found out about the bet and how incredibly disgusted I was with him and with myself. About the way I confronted him and made him admit that he was using me, and about the way I decided not to let myself get hurt anymore. When I finish speaking, there is a deep silence. I want to say something to lighten the mood, but I can't really think of anything. Luckily, Kari saves me from my dilema.  
  
"Sora, I am so sorry."  
  
"It's...it's okay."  
  
"No one deserves that," Alice says softly, "No one deserves to be treated like that."  
  
"This Matt guy was obviously an ass," Lisa adds vehemently, "You could so much better."  
  
"If any guy did that to me..." Yolei trails off, unable to finish her sentence. I can't help but grin into the darkness at their supportive kindness.  
  
"Thanks you guys." I say, and then lob a pillow at Yolei, starting another pillow fight and breaking the strained atmosphere.  
  
...  
  
I look at my watch. Six o'clock in the morning. It is six in the morning and I haven't slept yet. The four other girls have fallen asleep in the past half hour, and now the room is filled with their soft breathing. I toss and turn in my sleeping bag, trying to sleep for even an hour. After a bit of tossing, I decide to go for a walk and see if maybe I will be able to sleep after the walk. I am already out of the guest bedroom and half-way down the stairs when I remember that I am NOT in my house, so if I disappear for a walk and no one knows, people are going to panic. I consider going back into the room, but then decide to go out to the balcony. I walk over to the window that leads out onto the balcony and climb through. I stand there, watching the last little bits of night melt into the suns rays. I sigh.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
I jump about ten feet in the air and swivel around to see Tai standing beside me. I'm not sure what it is, but all of my usual witty comebacks die on my tongue as I look at him. He is standing here, beside me in boxers and a faded white t-shirt. This makes me suddenly aware of the fact that I am wearing a pyjama that consists of a tank top and pants. I cross my arms over my chest and eye him shrewdly.  
  
"You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Only half? I'll half to try harder next time."  
  
I notice the playful light in his eyes and the smile playing at his lips. I bite back the first four responses that come into my head, then grin at him.  
  
"I'll be waiting and ready."  
  
"I bet you will. But back to what I was saying, it's beautiful."  
  
I look back out at the sunrise and can't help but agree.  
  
"It's stunning. I've never seen anything so beautiful before."  
  
Tai mutters something that sounds like 'I have.'  
  
"What did you say, Tai?" I ask in honest curiosity. I'm beginning to realize that for all my sarcasm, Tai is a pretty cool person to have as a friend.  
  
"I was saying that I see this pretty often." he says, a bit too quickly for it to be an honest answer, bu I decide not to harp on it.  
  
"Do you come up here a lot?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
We stand next to each other in a comfortable silence for a few minutes watching the sky turn purple, red and blue. I turn to Tai and begin to ask him a question. I never get to finish the question however because Tai kisses me. What is he doing?! He can't kiss me! It isn't allowed! He pulls away from me and mutters, "I'm sorry."  
  
I am standing here, staring at him in shock for a few minutes before my brain finally kicks in and is able to make my legs move. I don't say a word to Tai as I leave the balcony and walk quickly back to the guest room. I climb quietly into my sleeping bag, pull it over my head and lay there, my mind reeling...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DW: There we go, now the story has a bit of a plot.   
  
Irie: Finally.  
  
DW: Oh shut up. I was working towards the plot advancement. This story will only have about four or five more chapters if everything goes as planned...  
  
Irie: I know what's going to happen!! I know what's going to happen!!  
  
DW: Shush. Now, reviewer response...  
  
fyreblazen: Was this chapter long enough? I'm glad you like it and thank-you for reviewing.  
  
Missy: I'm glad I was able to make things less confusing for you, thanks for reviewing.  
  
SoraKamiya1: Yeah, stories galore. Oh well. Glad you like the story and thanks for the review.   
  
BudgerigarLT: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Kim: Thanks for the review!  
  
DW: Thanks guys. I hope everyone liked the story and please please r/r.  
  
Irie: Bye bye! 


	4. Past and Present

DW: Chapter four I believe.  
  
Irie: Wow.  
  
DW: I honestly think that I am writing this story for myself cause no one is reading it. If I do not get at least 20 review, I am taking this story off f.f.net. That way, I will stop wasting your time and mine.  
  
Irie: Are you in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
DW: Not really, I'm just kinda sick. Anyhow, please enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do not panic. Do not panic. Do not panic. Tai just kissed me. Do not panic. It doesn't mean anything. Do not panic. I feel nothing for him. Do not panic. No one saw us. Do not panic. What if someone saw us?! DO NOT PANIC!! I take a deep breath and lay there in the sleeping bag, wishing everyone would wake up and start talking about gibberish so that I could take my mind off things. Do not panic. Why are my lungs hurting? Oh yes, I never let out the breath I took in. I let it out, not worrying about being quiet. No one wakes up. Why won't they wake up? It must be at least 9:00 o'clock in the morning by now. It must be. Oh...it's only 6:45 a.m. I glare at the ceiling in anger and frustration and...a few other emotions, but I'm not quite sure what they are. Why won't they wake up? Do not panic. I bury my face in my pillow and scream. I roll over. I find a baseball and throw it around over my head. I roll over. It must be at least 7:30. It's...6:52. It's been 7 minutes. OH.MY.GOSH. If one of them doesn't wake up soon I am going to have a nervous break-down. The silence in the room is allowing my mind to wander far too freely. Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!!!  
  
...  
  
The time is now...8:06?! What?! When did I fall asleep? Oh well. I roll over and...they are still asleep. Ok, they are not allowed to be asleep anymore, it's like a rule. A sleep-over rule. Or, at least...I don't want them to be asleep anymore. Someone has to be awake.  
  
"Hello?" I say tentatively. Silence. GAH!! WAKE UP!!!  
  
"Hello?" I say, more loudly this time. Again, silence. This is insane. Someone must be awake.  
  
"Hello?!" I say, mildly annoyed. This time, I am greeted my a quiet voice asking, "Who's that?"  
  
"Sora," I say, "Who are you?"  
  
"Lisa."  
  
Ok, at least someone is awake. Thank heavens.  
  
"How long have you been up?" She asks.  
  
"Almost half an hour," I say, even though I have no idea how long I have been up, "Wanna get these lazy bones out of bed?"  
  
"You have an idea?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
...  
  
We sneak into the bathroom and soak three towels in ice cold water. "Are you sure we can use these?" Lisa asks.  
  
"Yeah, I basically live here. It'll be fine." I answer, while making sure the towel is thoroughly soaked.  
  
"This is going to be so funny."  
  
"Yeah, I wish we had a camera."  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Genius. We can take pictures of their reactions."  
  
"Yep."  
  
I glance over at Lisa as she concentrates on wetting the towels. There is something about her concentration that is unnatural.  
  
"Lisa, are you alright?"  
  
"What?" she says, looking up, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just kind of tired."  
  
"Are you sure?" She is wearing a look that I recognize. A look of a girl who has been hurt.  
  
"Well, no, actually. My boyfriend and I got in this huge argument right before I came to the party. I found him with another girl, and things basically went downhill from there. We haven't been together long, but it still hurts. I tried to act like nothing had happened because I didn't want to ruin Kari's birthday. Oh gosh Sora, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."  
  
I look at Lisa more closely and realize something. She looks and acts older than Kari. In fact, she could be someone...my age...  
  
"Lisa, how old are you?"  
  
"I'll be sixteen next month," she says with a refuel smile, "I know I look like I'm twelve, but..."  
  
"No," I interrupt, still studying her, "You don't look younger, I guess I just assumed."  
  
"No problem. And thanks for listening Sora."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it."  
  
"Are we ready to soak these suckers?" She asks with a grin. I grin back and as we begin to make our way back to the room, I think about the fact that Lisa is a year younger than I was when I got my heart broken, and she is dealing with it far better than I did. I mean, she is here at a party, the day of and after she found her boyfriend with another girl. And she looks happy. She is one heck of an actress. I was still crying my eyes out five days after my break up with Matt. Maybe, I should be like Lisa and try to move on, maybe...  
  
Lisa puts out her arm and stops me. I look down and see that I almost stepped on Kari's face. I hold back a snicker as Lisa fishes her camera out of her bag. She grins at me, and we begins our work. I stand between Kari and Yolei as Lisa positions herself over Alice. We look at each other and silently count...one...two...three...  
  
We ring out the towels over the sleeping girls so that they are doused in ice cold water. I see the flash of Lisa's camera as the three girls on the ground shriek and sit up. We drop the towels on their heads and step back, laughing hysterically at their reactions. Yolei is gaping like a goldfish, Kari is shaking her head fiercely in an attempt to get rid of the water and Alice is rubbing her head and face with the wet towel Lisa dropped on her head. I don't think she has realized that the towel is soaked. Lisa is doubled over in laughter, and I'm no better.  
  
"You...you should have seen your faces." Lisa chokes through her laughter.  
  
"These pictures are going to be great candid shots." I say, while gasping for breath.  
  
"Give me the camera!" Kari shouts.  
  
"No way!" Lisa calls back. The three soaked girls stand up and glare at us. Lisa and I take one look at each other and run out of the room as fast as we can. The three other girls give chase, calling out threats. Lisa and I are laughing to hard to run fast, so we duck into the kitchen to try and catch our breath. As we stand there, we both notice something, but it is Lisa who says it.  
  
"They aren't chasing us anymore."  
  
"I know," I say, looking around, "That's not necessarily a good thing."   
  
We both back up towards the door leading out to the pool area, and I put my hand on the chair that is beside me.  
  
"Where do you think they are?"  
  
"I have no clue, Lisa, but maybe we should go outside, just incase."  
  
Lisa is turning to open the door, and I think we might be safe, but then Kari, Yolei and Alice run in carrying water guns.  
  
"Pay back time!" They cry and advance with the water guns. Lisa opens the door and ducks outside. I follow after I grab the closest thing and hold it up in front of me. I realize that it is a sweatshirt. Just then, the three girls soak us with their water guns. Lisa is shrieking and I think I am too, I am too surprised to know.   
  
...  
  
The water assault is over, and I lay down in the sun between Kari and Lisa, still holding the now soaked sweatshirt in my hand. Kari grabs the sweatshirt from me and inspects it.  
  
"This is Tai's." she announces for no reason.  
  
"Really." I say in what I hope in a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, I recognize the Holday School logo."  
  
"Tai goes to Holday?"  
  
"Yep. That means we are all going to be in the same school this year." Kari says while pulling a face.  
  
Maybe I should explain how our school's work, seeing as Kari is explaining it to the three other girls. So, in the beginning, we had two principals, Ms. Brenerd and Mr. Holday. They had all these plans to build the perfect school, but they couldn't agree on what the perfect school would be. Ms. Bernerd thought that uniforms were necessary and that students should have choice in their school life. Mr. Holday didn't agree with the uniforms and thought that in order for students to go far in life, school had to be very structured. The two principals argued for ages, until they decided to build two separate schools. Just to be spiteful, Mr, Holday built his school right across from Ms. Bernerd's. If you go out to the south field of Ms. Bernerd's school, you see the back of Mr. Holday's school. I go to the school that Ms, Bernerd originally built. It is called Bernerd's school, I have to wear a uniform, but I have a lot of choice in activities in order to make up for the lack of choice clothing wise. Kari also goes to my school. Anyhow, back to the story of the founders of the schools. So Mr. Holday and Ms. Bernerd had been rivals for a decade, when all of sudden they got married. In the past, this didn't affect the schools, but at the end of last year, Mr. Holday and Ms. Bernerd's grandchildren became owners of the two schools. They said that having two separate school was stupid, so they decided to unite them. It is going to take all summer and a lot of getting used to, but this September, Tai, Kari and I will start school at the new and improved Bernerd-Holday School. Understand? Basically, two schools became one, and this put Tai and I in the same school.   
  
That means that in three weeks, which is 21 days, which is 504 hours, which is 30240 minutes, which is...well you get the point. In three weeks, Tai and I will be in the same school, and I will not be able to avoid him. Stupid Bernerd-Holday School. I mean, I don't like him or anything thing, but I think he actually took me seriously when I was pretending to flirt with him. That is the only explanation. Why else would he kiss me? In all fairness, he doesn't know that I have kind of sworn off guys, but still, if he thinks that I really do like him then it is best to avoid him for as long as possible. Which may be hard if we go to the same school. Now, I know what you are thinking. If they join two schools, there are going to be tons of people in this new school, so the odds of Tai and I running into each other are very slim. Wrong. Each of our schools only had about 400 students. That means this new school is only going to have 800 students, and the likelihood of Tai and I running into each other is freakishly high.  
  
WHY WHY WHY?!?!?! Of all the schools, he has to go to Holday. I swear, someone is laughing very hard because all of this is happening to me. Someone it thoroughly enjoying themselves because I am totally stressed. Someone...  
  
"What do you think, Sora?"  
  
"Sorry?" I say, before I can come up with a more clever response. I know that this is like the fourth time I haven't been listening at this party.   
  
"I was saying that it is going to be a total pain going to the same school as my brother."  
  
"Yeah, I can see how that would be bad." Bad, for ME!! Me. Because Tai seems to think I like him, and if I have to see him everyday then...ahhhhhhhhh...  
  
...  
  
Breakfast is over, and I realize something. I have not seen Tai since our little...rendez-vous...on the balcony. This is a very good thing, but it is still making mer nervous. I mean, what if he is telling people what happened. Oh my gosh! I bet he is telling people!! NO!! Ok, I need to calm down. Calm down Sora, calm, calm calm. AHHH!!! Ok, that was not calm. I need to go home. Here, the chance that I will see Tai are too big. I mean, he does live here, so he has to come back eventually. And I most definitely do not want to be here when that happens. What if tries to kiss me again?! Oh god, I have to leave.  
  
"Kari, I hate to do this, but I just remembered that I have...uh...soccer practice soon, and I really have to get going."  
  
"Awww...so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Kari." Oh man, she is giving me the puppy dog eyes. I feel so guilty. STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!! It is not my fault that your brother likes me. Stop it!!  
  
...  
  
I am packed and I hug everyone. They have disappeared into the den to watch movies. I open the door and walk out...directly into Tai. I stagger backwards and gape at the exact person I am trying to avoid. He is holding a bag of groceries in one hand and a soccer ball in the other. He is opening his mouth to say something. No way in hell!! I am not up to listening to him talk. No no no. I walk quickly around him and continue towards my house without looking back once. Ok, so I do look back, just to see if he is following me or something. He isn't. He is just standing there in front of his house. What is his problem. If he likes me he picked the wrong girl, cause I can't and don't like him back. It just bites that I have to see him at school in three weeks, which is 21 days, which is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DW: Ok, yes, that chapter was strange and not that funny or romantic, but it was necessary.  
  
Irie: You're still sick?  
  
DW: Yes.  
  
Irie: Hahaha.  
  
DW: Shush. Please review. OK, reader response:  
  
dorkiss: I'm glad you like the story. I'm not sure if I agree with you about Tai, but hey, that's your opinion. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Kim: Thanks for the review, and don't worry about not being able to come up with creative tings to say, the fact that you took the time to read and review wonderful.  
  
Leonheeroyue: I'm glad you like the story, and Andrea is going to be in the story, but I have it all planned out in my head, so you'll just have to be patient and wait for the cat fight.  
  
fyreblazen: I'm glad the chapter was long enough for you. Is this on long enough? Thanks for the review.  
  
BudgerigarLT: Aww, you are so sweet. Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
DW: Ok people, please review if you want the story to continue. If I don't get at least 20 reviews, total, I am not continuing. I know this chapter sucked, but please review anyhow. I had to talk about the school this chapter, or else things in future chapters wouldn't make sense.  
  
Irie: Please r/r!! 


	5. Revelations

DW: Ok, ok, I'm back.  
  
Irie: Finally.  
  
DW: Silence. Alright, I apologize for the delay between updates, but I have been busier than I thought possible, so I am doing my best to stay on top of my five stories.  
  
Irie: Fool.  
  
DW: Shush. Thank-you to all of the reviewers, you will get the response at the end of the chapter.  
  
Irie: On with the show. DW owns nothing except for the plot, and any other extra characters that she has inserted (for example, Lisa and Alice). The beginning of this story was inspired and based upon a true story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What on earth is that annoying ringing sound? It just keeps going and going and going and...well, you get the message. One second I am sleeping very nicely, and the next, this annoying buzzing sound wakes me up. It kind of sounds like my alarm clock. In fact, I think it is my alarm clock. But...that doesn't make any sense, because if it is my alarm clock, that means that school starts today. I turn over in my bed to shut off my alarm. It is 7:03. I flip back over and look at my calendar. Today is...September the second. Wait a minute...what did I write on this date...please tell me that doesn't say...oh my gosh...it does. Today is the first day of school. I catapult out of bed and into my bathroom. How on earth did three weeks go by so quickly?! Not only is it the first day of school, but I slept in. I was supposed to wake up exactly 13 minutes and 52 seconds ago. I quickly pull a comb through my hair, wash my face, fix my hair again, pick an outfit, hate the outfit, pick another outfit...well, you know how it goes. Finally I am ready. I grab a quick breakfast, my bag and shoes, and run out to where I am supposed to meet Kari.  
  
As I jog to the meeting spot, I am wondering why I agreed to meet Kari. What if she brings Tai? Oh no. I bet she will bring Tai! AHHHH!! Then what will I do?! I can't meet Tai looking like this! I just woke up. Wait. What am I saying?! Why do I care about what I look like for Tai? I hate this. Everything is so confusing. Everything will be fine as long as I don(t do something stupid...like crash into someone the way I just did...  
  
"Yo, watch where you're going next time, wench."  
  
I do not even have to look up to know who it is. Only one person calls me names such as 'wench'. Matt Ishida. I roll my eyes and attempt to walk around him. I can see the place where I am supposed to meet Kari. She is not there yet which means that I am not late. Or maybe, we are both late, or...ok, Matt just grabbed my arm. What does he think he is doing? Better ask him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"I was talking to you, wench.  
  
"Using the same insult twice in five minutes? Losing our touch, Ishida?" I sneer at him. He is still holding onto my arm. Jerk.  
  
"Very funny Take-witchy." (DW: That was going to be a swear word, but I changed my mind.)  
  
"Wow, did you think that up all by your self Matt? Must have been hard."  
  
"I would stop mouthing off if I was you."  
  
"Well, you are not me."  
  
He is gripping my arm tighter. Okay...oww...oww...it actually hurts.  
  
"Ishida. Let. Go." I say it very slowly, just to make sure that he gets the message. Obviously he doesn't, because he is not letting go.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Let her go." Comes a voice from behind me. I jump. You would jump to. Matt lets me go, finally. Jerk. I guess I should thank my savior. Oh...my...gosh. I'll give you three guesses as to who it is. Yep...yes...affirmative. It's Tai.  
  
"Well, looks like you got lucky today, wench. We'll finish this chat later, when your boyfriend isn't around." Matt turns and leaves after this statement. Yeah, run you coward. And Tai is NOT my boyfriend. Idiot.  
  
"Are you alright Sor?"  
  
NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!! Why did you have to save me?! Oh bloody heck. I am blushing. I can feel it. Why, why, WHY?! I don't like you. I had my feelings all figured out, sorta...and then you came back. I want to say all of this to him, but I can't. Anything intelligent, or witty, or verbal for that matter dies on my tongue and all I manage to do is nod. I think I just made a sound like a frog dying. What does a dying frog even sound like? Okay, so I have nodded and imitated a dying amphibian, I think I am free to go. I am going to go. Why am I not moving? It might have something to do with the fact that Tai is staring at me. I have to get away. I slowly begin to walk to the spot where I am supposed to meet Kari. Tai watches me for a minute then continues on his way to school. See you at school Tai. I am never going to figure out these feelings. What a wonderful start to the school year.  
  
...  
  
Ok, I am in Tai's home room. Fate hates me. Someone is enjoying watching this happen. It's okay though, because Mimi is in my home room as well. If you are wondering about the school, it is really nice. We have four new science labs, a new gym, an auditorium and a whole bunch of new class rooms. It isn't huge, but it is really nice.  
  
"So, how is your...problem?" Mimi asks quietly.  
  
Mimi is the only one that knows about my tumultuous feelings towards Tai. I mean, my ONCE tumultuous feelings towards Tai. Because they no longer exist. Right. Anyhow, I told Mimi about what happened at the party and what I USED TO feel. She is the only one that knows basically everything about me and understands to a certain degree why I WAS confused. Because I am not confused anymore. Because I don't like him. Right.  
  
"My problem?" I say in a nonchalant way, "My problem is...it is..."  
  
Oh man, I can't even finish the sentence. Mimi is looking at me sympathetically. Stop it. Stop reading me like an open book.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Oops...that was the teacher wasn't it. Better fix that.  
  
"Err...here."  
  
The teacher is looking at me funny. Oh, cut it out. I am having a bad day...and I have only been up for a couple of hours. Joy. Stop with the glare already. Move on...move on...  
  
"Andrea Tollometi."  
  
"Present."  
  
Oh wonderful. Not only do I mouth off to the teacher, but the girl after me answers perfectly. Wonderful. Grrr. I'm Andrea and I'm present. I'm...wait a second. I have heard that name before. Where? Where? Wher...OH!! Andrea, that's the name of the girl who called Tai. It couldn't be the same Andrea...could it. How can I know if it is the same one? Maybe if I turn around and see if she is sitting near Tai. Okay. On three. One, two, three...I didn't turn. I am a failure. I am going to tell Mimi that I am a failure. I turn to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, I am a..." Wait a minute. There is a girl sitting on Tai's desk. AND she is talking to him. AND she is touching his arm. That little...  
  
"Sora? Are you alright?" Mimi is waving her hand in front of my face. I shake my head. She turns to look for what has distracted me.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Sora!"  
  
"Present."  
  
"No, Sora! Focus."  
  
Focus? Easy for her to say. "Okay, okay. I am focused."  
  
I really I am. Sort of. I focus my gaze on Mimi, whose eyes are twice as big as they were five minutes ago.  
  
"Umm...Mimi, what's wrong?"  
  
"You see that girl that is sitting on Tai's desk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is Andrea Tollometi."  
  
"Yes..." I say slowly, "The teacher said that..."  
  
"No! Sora, think! The name must be familiar to you. Andrea Tollometi...Holday School..."  
  
"Crap. She's Holday School's beauty queen."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Shoot. Why does she have to be the one all over Tai? I mean, it's not like I care...because I don't. And I'm not jealous...because I don't like him. I...can't like him..."  
  
Mimi nods. She understands. Well, I'm glad that she understands how I am feeling because guess what...I DON(T!! I hate this day. I want it to be over right now. Too bad I have six more hours of school left.  
  
...  
  
Yes! This is my last class, and the bell is going to ring in five minutes. This day has been way too long. Matt insulted me every chance he got and Andrea has not let go of Tai once today. Not once. Not that I care. Three minutes and fifty one seconds. Oh, just ring already.  
  
"Oh, before the bell rings, I have an important announcement." The teacher says.  
  
I should pay attention.  
  
"This Friday is the Welcome Back Dance. It will be a casual dance, but I know that the dance committee has been working very hard on it. Tickets will be available for the entire week as well as at the door."  
  
The bell rings. I don't move. A dance...a dance...a dance?! Noooooooooooooo. I want to hit my head on the desk, but I can't or else everyone else will think I am nuts. Correction, everyone else will KNOW I am nuts. I slowly pick up my bag and walk to my locker. Why does there have to be a dance. If Tai does like me, then he might ask me. If he doesn't, then he will go with Andrea. And for some reason, I don't want that to happen. I pack my bag and Mimi walks up.  
  
"The dance sounds like it might be fun, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Who do you want to go with?"  
  
"Ta...I mean, I don(t know."  
  
Mimi smiles. She thinks she knows what I am thinking. She is wrong. I don't want to go with Tai. I don't, I don't.  
  
"Who do you want to go with, Mimi?"  
  
"I have no clue." She sighs dramatically. "So many choices."  
  
"Oh very funny, Mimi."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
I pick up my bag. I know Mimi was joking, but it is also true. A lot of guys want to ask Mimi out. It's not fair. Mimi and I walk outside and begin to walk home. Thank goodness this day is over. And I got through it without having to see Tai again. I guess when I think about it; today was a pretty good day...  
  
"Sora! Sora, wait up."  
  
I take it back. Today sucks. I turn. What on earth does he want?  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sora." Mimi says with a grin as she leaves.  
  
I want to scream. Why is she leaving me?! Some friend.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you Sora."  
  
At least one of us is glad.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
That was clever.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Ok." He runs his hand through his wild brown hair, "You know how there's the dance on Friday? Well, I was wondering if maybe you want to...well...I mean, if someone hasn't asked you already, would you like...ummm..."  
  
I wait...I am in shock.  
  
"Sora, would you like to go to the dance with me."  
  
I stand there, looking into his hopeful brown eyes. Oh no. I have to tell him. It has to be done.  
  
"Tai...at Kari(s birthday...when...when I came into the room and took the remote from you and stuff...I was doing a dare. Just a dare. It wasn't...it wasn't real. I didn't feel anything towards you. I'm really sorry Tai, but it was all just a game..."  
  
"Even the kiss?"  
  
I stare at him.  
  
The kiss? No, the kiss was not a game. The kiss was not planned. The kiss is what changed everything and confused me beyond belief. Oh my gosh...I can(t do this. I turn and leave. I am running. I am sorry Tai, I truly am. But I am not good enough for you. And I think I have figured everything out. I do like Tai. I like him more than I ever realized...and now I don't know what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DW: Mwahahahahahaha  
  
Irie: Wow, that was an interesting cliff hanger-esque.thing.  
  
DW: Yep. Oh well, this story has begun to write itself. It is still going in the same direction, but certain things are different.  
  
Irie: Whoopee.  
  
DW: Reader response time.  
  
BudgierigarLT : Okay, okay. I am not taking it off. I am very glad that you like the story, and I am sorry if I made you angry by threatening to remove it. Thank-you for your support and reviews.  
  
HuntressDiana: Thank-you very much for your review, it was very kind. I will do my best to put her thoughts into italics, but I have been having formatting problems, so I am not sure how well it will work. Thank-you for your input and review.  
  
Tomadoi: Thank-you so much for your review. It was what really convinced me to keep writing. I also read some stories but don't review, and I thank- you for reminding me about that. Thank-you for your review!  
  
AND THANK-YOU to everyone else that reviewed!! All of your support convinced me to keep going with this story. I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews!!  
  
DW: Stay tuned for the next chapter. I will try to have it up soon.  
  
Irie: Please review!! 


	6. Problems and Mistakes

DW: Moving on.  
  
Irie: It is 11:00 p.m. What are you doing?!  
  
DW: Procrastinating.  
  
Irie: Oh well. DW owns none of the characters that appear in the show Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am home, finally. It took longer than usual to run home. Every time I looked back, Tai was standing there. I can't face him. I just.can't. If I like him.then.then. No. All guys ever bring is pain. Just like Matt. I trusted Matt, and I got hurt. Hurt more than I thought it was possible. Liking Tai will bring the same thing.won't it? I don't know anymore. I need to do something. I need to.answer the ringing phone. WAIT! What of it is Tai? If it's Tai, then I can't answer the phone. He'll ask questions, questions that I don't know the answers to.  
  
"Sora, can you pick up the phone? My hands are all dirty from cooking."  
  
"Alright, mom."  
  
Well, now I have to pick up the phone, don't I? What if it is Tai?! Wait.Tai doesn't have my phone number. Stupid girl. It's probably Mimi. Or maybe, a telemarketer. I would be the happiest person alive if it is a telemarketer, because that will mean that it isn't Tai.  
  
I pick up the phone.  
  
"Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora. Listen, we need to talk."  
  
Click.  
  
I walk over to my bed and scream into a pillow. It was Tai, just incase you couldn't guess by my reaction. I am an idiot. Of course Tai would be able to get my phone number. He is Kari's brother which means he could very easily get the number from Kari. Why did I not think of that?  
  
What is that sound. Oh goodness, the phone is ringing again. No. I refuse to pick it up. If it is Tai calling back then he can just listen to the phone ring over and over and over and.wait.the phone stopped ringing. He must have gotten discouraged. Either that or.  
  
"Sora, telephone!"  
  
Please tell me I did not just hear that. PLEASE tell me my mother did not just pick up the phone. PLEASE tell me she did not say the phone call was for me.  
  
"Sora? Did you hear me? The phone is for you."  
  
I must be hallucinating. My mother did not just betray me by answering the phone. This isn't happening. It can't be happening.  
  
"Sora? Are you alright? The phone is for you!"  
  
It is happening. I should pick it up.  
  
"Hello. Sora Takenouchi speaking."  
  
"Sora! You'll never guess what happened!!"  
  
"Oh Mimi! I've never been so happy to get a phone call from you before."  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."  
  
"I didn't mean it as an insult, it's just that."  
  
"Tai asked you out, didn't he?"  
  
Damn her ability to know exactly what I am thinking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I.I didn't exactly say anything. I just kind of.ran."  
  
"Sora!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really confused because, well, I actually like him."  
  
"Of course you do! That was obvious from the beginning. Okay, so you like him, and he likes you. What is the problem?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mimi, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that I should be over it by now."  
  
"Well."  
  
"And I know that I should be over it too. But, I just can't. How can I trust any guy after what Matt did to me?"  
  
"Not all guys are like Matt."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, I don't. But you will never find out if you don't give anyone a chance."  
  
Damn her ability to make total sense.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Just give him a chance Sora. You have nothing to lose."  
  
"Very true, Matt took everything away from me."  
  
"Come on, Sora! That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is Mimi. He asked me out because he was on a bet. He asked me out so that he could get money. He never really liked me. He played with my mind and used me for almost four months. And then.and then he almost forced into, well, you know."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Let me finish Mimi. I've never told you how close I came to being.well.let's just say that if one thing had been different, I would no longer be a virgin."  
  
"Sora, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was so close."  
  
"No one knows, expect me and Matt. And you now."  
  
"He hurt you Sora, that is obvious, but by never dating again, you are letting him win."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sora, you like Tai."  
  
"I liked Matt."  
  
"Well Sora, I can't make your decisions for you. But I think you will be missing out by not dating ever again. Besides, it will be a way of getting back at Matt. Anyhow, I have to go."  
  
"Alright Mimi. Thanks. Wait! What did you call to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, Joe asked me to the dance!"  
  
"Joe Kido?"  
  
"Do you know any other Joe's?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Okay, don't answer that. But yes, Joe Kido. See you tomorrow Sora!"  
  
Click.  
  
Damn her ability to make me feel guilty.  
  
Why am I feeling guilty, you ask. Well, first of all, she is right about Tai. I like him, and I am guessing that he likes me too. And I should give him a chance. Also, she is going with Joe Kido, who Mimi has liked for over a year. The first time Mimi asked Joe out, he turned her down because Mimi used to have a slightly.tarnished.reputation. But, Mimi never gave up, and now she and Joe are going to the dance.  
  
If Mimi can get over being turned down.I should be able to get over my 'Matt issues'. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. I am going to the dance with Tai. Wow. I can't believe this. I haven't felt this happy in a very long time.  
  
.  
  
Today is the day. I am going to find Tai and tell him that I want to go to the dance with him. This is going to be the best day ever. Because I will tell Tai that I want to go the dance with him, and then he will smile, and run a hand through his hair, and then.owww.I just ran into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry.ummm."  
  
Who is that? Oh crap.  
  
"Andrea, I'm Andrea."  
  
"Right, you're in my home room."  
  
"Am I? Oh yeah! You're the slut who sits in the front with that ditz."  
  
Oh, she did not just say that about me. AND she did not just say that about Mimi.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I've heard all about your reputation. Honestly. I thought I moved fast, but you.you were only with Ishida for four months. It kind of hurts to be upstaged by someone who is.well.someone who looks like you."  
  
Okay. Sora, calm. Do not say anything. Do not say anything.  
  
"And your friend. Ha. What's her name.Bibi? Mimi? Anyhow, does she try to act stupid, or is it just natural?"  
  
Don't do anything.  
  
"You two together, it's the perfect combination."  
  
I have to get the heck out of here.  
  
"Excuse me Andrea, I have to meet someone."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
Just walk Sora, just walk. That little.how DARE she?! How can she ever know about me and Matt? She went to another school while Matt and I were together. If I found out that Matt spread the rumor to other schools, I am going to kill him. And then I'll kill Andrea, just for fun.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and look at my reflection. Eww. I look like a ghost. I can't face Tai like this; guess it's going to have to wait until lunch time, when I am calm. Hopefully, Andrea will leave me alone in home room. Honestly who does that girl think she is?  
  
.  
  
"She called you a WHAT?!"  
  
Well, Mimi is taking this well.  
  
"And she called me a WHAT?!"  
  
Yes, I'd say she's taking this wonderfully.  
  
"Mimi, calm."  
  
"Calm?! CALM?! Come on Sora, you are totally not calm."  
  
"No, I'm not, but raging about it isn't going to do anything."  
  
"How DARE she say those things about you?! After everything I've heard about her."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
Mimi is wearing that look that tells you she is planning something evil.  
  
"Ok, you know how she won the beauty pageant for like five years running?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I heard that the only reason she won was by blackmailing the female judges and promising.favours.to the male judges."  
  
"Are you serious, Mimi?!"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Woah. I wondered why she won so often."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"But Mimi, it's just a rumor."  
  
"So? The thing about you and Matt is a lie."  
  
"I know. But, I still don't see what you are getting at."  
  
"If she wants to go spreading rumors about us, then I say we spread our own."  
  
I am staring at her. It seems like a good idea, cruel, but good nonetheless. Could we pull it off? This is my big question. Matt is popular and so in Andrea, which means that if they start a rumor, people will listen to them. If Mimi and I start a rumor.I don't know what will happen.  
  
"Mimi, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Yes. That little witch deserves what is coming to her."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on Sora. It'll be fun."  
  
I grin at her. She is right, it will be fun.  
  
"Ok. You win Mimi. How do we do this?"  
  
"Leave it to me. You ask Tai to go to the dance at lunch, and then meet me on the roof."  
  
"The roof?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mimi, have you been planning this?"  
  
"Not really. I've just always though this would be fun."  
  
"Mimi, you scare me at times. I'll be there, but you scare me."  
  
I'm not lying. When Mimi wants vengeance, you don't want to get in her way.  
  
.  
  
Ok. Breathe Sora. You can do this. The bell just went for lunch, and I am going to tell Tai. No big deal. I mean, I know he likes me, and I like him too, so everything is fine. Ok. Everything is fine. Nothing could possibly go wrong.except for that.  
  
Andrea is talking to Tai. MY Tai. Well, I'll just wait until they are done. Wait a second, did I just hear my name? Are they talking about me? It's not really eavesdropping if you just happen to be standing within hearing range.  
  
"Sora? You're waiting for THAT?"  
  
I'll give you one guess who said that.  
  
"Yes Andrea, I am"  
  
"I thought she turned you down."  
  
"Well, I just want to wait a little bit and see if she was just scared or if she just doesn't like me."  
  
"Well Tai, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, Sora is going with Matt. It's all over the school."  
  
"She's going with Ishida?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so Tai."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Oh Tai," she is saying while snuggling up to him, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. What can I do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know!" she exclaims while clutching his arm. "You can come to the dance with me!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Tai," she is imploring while leaning closer to him, "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Whatever Andrea. I'll pick you up at 7:00."  
  
Oh.I feel like I just got punched in the stomach.by a truck. I can't believe this. Why didn't he wait? He was supposed to wait. How could he believe Andrea? How could he? I can't tell him now. Oh god. He is coming right at me. At least, I think it is him. I can't really see since my eyes are full of tears. Oh.it is him. I recognize the hair. I can't face him.not now, not ever. I turn and run down the hall, colliding with fifteen people before I finally make my way up to the roof. I step out onto the roof and wipe my eyes. The last thing I need is a drilling from Mimi.  
  
"Ok Mimi, what's the plan?"  
  
"Oh, hey! I didn't even hear you come up. Did you find Tai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's do this."  
  
"What exactly are we doing?"  
  
"Ok, well I found out about Andrea's little game last year when I was working on the school news paper. I pulled up some old files and found one that had been written about Andrea. It talked about who she blackmailed, and how, with interviews from the people who were blackmailed."  
  
"Why was it never printed?"  
  
"Andrea's dad is on the school board. Somehow Andrea found out about the article, and complained to her father. The journalist who wrote the article was banned from the newspaper, but the last thing they added was a note saying that if anyone were to find this article, they should print it in the name of justice."  
  
"You printed it?"  
  
"I did one better: I printed enough copies for the entire school."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So, since most people are outside at lunch, what do you say we give them something to read?"  
  
"I say: what are we waiting for?"  
  
Mimi and I each grab a box of newspaper articles and toss them over the side of the roof. I watch them spiral down my fellow students.  
  
Well Andrea, let's see how popular you are after your little secret gets out.  
  
.  
  
"You did this!" Andrea is yelling, while pinning me against a locker.  
  
I don't even know how she found me. I was just walking to class, and then BAM, she has shoved her overly made-up face into mine.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Andrea."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, slut. I am talking about the articles that are all around the school."  
  
"Which articles?"  
  
"These articles," she snarls as she shoves one into my face.  
  
Ha ha ha ha. Yeah, it was me that dropped these articles all over the school, but you can't prove it. Nah nah.  
  
"Oh, those. I've seen them lying around, but I haven't actually read one."  
  
Hey, that wasn't a total lie. I never did read one.  
  
"I'll get you for this Takenouchi. You can lie all you want, but I know you had something to do with this."  
  
She finally let go of me. Honestly. Has this girl ever heard of personal space? Finally she is leaving.  
  
"Oh, and Sora. I'll be sure to take lots of pictures at the dance so that I remember what a great time Tai and I had."  
  
She is walking away. Oh, she better walk away, or I might kill her. She knew, she knew that I liked Tai. How did she know? Was it that obvious? And now everyone in the school thinks Matt and I are going together. And it is ALL Andrea's fault. Grr.  
  
.  
  
I am packing my bag, and I just want to go home. This day has been pretty bad.  
  
"Hey! Wench!"  
  
And it just got worse.  
  
"What do you want Ishida?"  
  
"You have a date for the dance yet? Oh wait, you're too much of a wench to ever get a date. Poor Sora.why don't you come with me?"  
  
Ignore. Ignore him. Ignore.  
  
"Awww.no comebacks today Take-witchy? Come on wench."  
  
Ignore.  
  
"What about your boyfriend? Did he run off because you are too boring? I hear he is going with Andrea now. He probably wanted someone who could deliver."  
  
"You know what Matt? Going with you sounds like I great idea. Pick me up at 7:00."  
  
I slam my locker shut and walk away.  
  
What have I done?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DW: Ok, I have not comments.  
  
Irie: What about reader response?  
  
DW: Right. Thanks to Sora Kamiya and Budgie who were basically the only two who reviwed. I apologize for my lack of comments, but my stress level has reached critical, and I am very tired.  
  
Irie: Right. Please please review!! 


	7. Downward Spiral

DW: Blah.  
  
Irie: Go and study for your exams.  
  
DW: Can't make me. Nyeah nyeah.  
  
Irie: *sigh* DW does not own the Digimon : Digital Monsters or any characters related to the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SORA!!"  
  
Go away, whoever you are. I just messed up my life. No, wait. Andrea and Matt just messed up my life. Hmmm..maybe the two of them should get married, and have kids, and then there would be generations of life-ruin- ers. I don't think ruiners is a word.  
  
"SORA!! GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
Ok, it is definitely Mimi. No one else can yell that loudly. Well, tough luck dear, because I am NOT going to stop running. In fact, I am going to keep running straight until I fall off the face of the Earth, or until I collapse, whatever happens first. But, I will keep running. Nothing can stop me.  
  
Owwww.  
  
Except for Mimi tackling me. Who knew Mimi could tackle? I didn't think Mimi even KNEW what a tackle was.  
  
"WHY are you going to the dance with MATT?!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Mimi. Besides, how do you know?"  
  
"It's all over the school."  
  
I stand up and look down at Mimi. All over the school?  
  
"How can everyone know? I agreed to go with Matt all of ten minutes ago."  
  
"Matt told Lea, who told Jeff, who told Sammy, who told Beatrice, who told."  
  
"Ok, I got it." Wow, information at our school sure does travel fast. Mimi gets up and meets my gaze.  
  
"Sora, please tell me why you are going with him. You hate him. I though you were going with Tai."  
  
"Yeah, so did I, until Tai agreed to go with Andrea."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
I tell Mimi everything that happened between Tai and Andrea. "And that is why I cannot and will not go to the dance with Tai Kamiya."  
  
"I can't believe that little witch would lie like that. How dare she? I really hope she gets teased because of the newspaper article."  
  
Mimi continues to seethe and plot revenge while I stand there and stare into space. I cannot understand how my life changed so drastically in the time frame of, what, six hours. Maybe, I will move to Alaska. That way.I will be in Alaska. At least Alaska is far away from Andrea and Matt and Tai. Especially Tai. Yes, I hear Alaska is very nice this time of year. Actually, I'm lying. I have no idea what type of weather Alaska has. Maybe I could move to Fiji instead. Yeah, Fiji is good. There is no snow, and it has lots of beaches. Yeah.  
  
"Fiji."  
  
"What?"  
  
I snap out of my Fiji daydream and look at Mimi. I really have to stop thinking out loud.  
  
"Sorry Mimi. What were you saying?"  
  
"You'd think you could pay attention! This is your love life we are talking about!"  
  
"I think I should just forget about having a love life, and become a nun."  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay. Today is Wednesday. That means we have two days to split up Andrea and Tai, split up you and Matt, and hook up you and Tai. We can also leave Andrea in the middle of nowhere with no phone or identification and see if she finds her way home. I think that would be really funny, don't you? I mean, if we knocked her out, took away all her ID and left her in a field it would take her AGES to get back. And she wouldn't be able to go to the dance with Tai. Hmmm.we could videotape her reaction in the field and."  
  
Okay, something tells me that Mimi is VERY angry and Andrea. I also think she is talking to herself more than she is talking to me. Let's test this theory.  
  
"Yeah Mimi, and then we could have a blue whale eat her."  
  
"That's a good idea. We could send the tape to my friend who works at a television station and then he could play it on the news. Oh, this is good."  
  
I sigh. Yep, she is totally gone. I mean, I just suggested that we let a whale eat Andrea and she agreed. She is gone. Well, at least I think she is gone. If she really did hear my idea, and agree with it, then I think I should be afraid.  
  
"So, if we.wait.did you say that we should let a whale eat her?"  
  
I roll my eyes. I knew she'd get it eventually. "I was trying to get your attention."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
"Just a touch."  
  
"Okay. So back to the plan. Breaking up Andrea and Tai."  
  
"Mimi, it's not going to happen."  
  
"Why not?" Mimi frowned, as she usually did when someone interrupted her scheming process.  
  
"Listen Mimi, Andrea told Tai that I was going to the dance with Matt. Now I am, and it is all over the school. Even if we do split up Tai and Andrea, Tai won't go with me."  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"No he won't, Mimi! Listen, I treated him pretty badly while I was confused about my feelings. Now he's got Andrea, one of the prettiest girls at school. Do you honestly think he will want me after he's had her?"  
  
Mimi is glaring at me. Oh stop glaring and just say what you have to say. That way I can go home and try not to cry, because I am not doing that good of a job of that right here.  
  
"First of all Sora, Tai obviously didn't care that you were confused, because he asked you to the dance anyway. If the boy is going to ask you to the dance after you have been avoiding him, it shows that he really likes you. Secondly, Andrea is not all that pretty, and she is definitely not prettier than you. She's got a title and a pound of makeup on her face. That does NOT make a person pretty. Thirdly, Tai doesn't like Andrea! From what you told me, she forced him into going with her. Not to mention, he was really upset when he thought you were going with Matt."  
  
"I AM going with Matt."  
  
"You only agreed to go with Matt out of spite. Tai only agreed to go with Andrea out of anger. Relationships like that never last. All we need to do is."  
  
"No, Mimi. I don't want anyone to get involved anymore. I'm sick of getting hurt in relationships. I'm going to the dance with Matt. Tai is going with Andrea. You are going with Joe. Everything is fine."  
  
"No, everything is NOT fine, and you know it Sora!"  
  
"Well, it is going to be fine, Mimi. I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I turn and walk away, leaving a flustered Mimi behind me.  
  
.  
  
I arrive to an empty house.  
  
'Dear Sora. I'm so sorry sweetie, but I'll be out late tonight. I'm meeting with a Canadian executive from a flower shop. He says that we might be able to expand my flower shop, and start a chain going as far as America. Isn't that exciting? There are leftovers in the fridge if you want. If not, order something. Please don't make a mess. Love, Mom.'  
  
I slump down against the fridge and stare at the note. In a way, I'm glad that she is out. If she was here, I would have to explain why I am upset, and then I would start crying. That is the last thing I want. I will NOT cry over a boy. Not again.  
  
I made that promise after Matt and I broke up. No more tears over boys. I am stronger than that. I am, I am, I am. If I just keep saying that to myself over and over, maybe it will become true. I am stronger than these boys. I am stronger. Stronger. I am Stronger. I am.  
  
.  
  
I open my eyes slowly as someone shakes my shoulder.  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Sora, honey, are you alright?"  
  
What? My mom? Why would my mother be in my room? Wait.when did my room fet a fridge, and a dishwasher? Oh, I'm not in my room. Oops.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Oh, hi mom. I thought you were going to be out late."  
  
My mother gives me a strange look before turning on the lights and responding. "It is late Sora, it's two in the morning."  
  
I jump up so quickly I hit my elbow against the fridge. I look around for a clock while rubbing my elbow. My mother was telling the truth. The clock on the stove reads 2:18.  
  
"Why did you fall asleep in the kitchen Sora? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. No, of course not. Why do you think something is wrong? Nothing is the matter, I am perfectly fine." I babble, not even convincing myself.  
  
"Sora," my mother begins, fixing me with her gaze.  
  
"Do I have to talk about it?" I ask softly. My mom has guessed something is wrong. Why pretend anymore.  
  
"Not if you don't want to," she answers, "but I wish you would Sora. I'm here for you. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know." I grin at her, trying to hide my sadness, "So, how was your meeting?"  
  
"It went very well," she runs a hand across her eyes, "but I'm exhausted. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. See you in the morning, honey." She gives me a kiss and walks into her room.  
  
Yeah, until tomorrow, mom. My mom has always been able to read me well, even better than Mimi. I guess it comes from being a mom. I sigh and trudge into my room. Tomorrow is a new day, maybe it will be better than today. It certainly can't be any worse.  
  
.  
  
"So then he told me that he liked the work I do with flowers, and that I could make it big in Canada and the United States."  
  
"Does that mean we are going to move?" I ask, almost hopefully. Moving will mean that I will lose Mimi, but, all of my problems will be left behind too.  
  
"No, they will open branches of my shop over there, and I will be in charge. I don't have to do this if I don't want to, but the executive said that it would be for the best."  
  
"I say go for it mom."  
  
"I'll have to think about it. Hey, don't you have to leave for school?"  
  
"Shoot! I can't be late! Bye mom!"  
  
I sprint towards school and make it just before the bell. Lucky. So lucky. I slip into my seat and attempt to catch my breath.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"He-hey Mimi."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I had to run."  
  
"Did you sleep in again?"  
  
"No, I was talking to my mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then, Tai and Andrea walk in, hand in hand. I take one glance at the couple, and bring my head down on my desk slightly harder than I intended to.  
  
"That sounded painful." Mimi hisses.  
  
"It was supposed to be painful. Just not THAT painful." I mutter, not even bothering to lift my head from the desk.  
  
The teacher walks in, and reminds us that the dance is tomorrow.  
  
Yeah, thanks. As if I needed a reminder. Stupid teacher.  
  
Yay, time for math. No one has noticed that I have not lifted my head from my desk since Math class started.  
  
Wow, I am so tired. No more sleeping in the kitchen.  
  
"Sora!" cries a voice as a ruler slams down on my desk, waking me up.  
  
I yelp and sit up, blushing furiously. How could I have fallen asleep? Man, this whole 'Tai thing' must be messing me up more than I thought.  
  
"Is the class boring you, Sora?" asks Mr. Derent, my math teacher.  
  
"No, sir." I manage to whisper. I hear someone near the back of the class snicker. Yes, let's all laugh at me. I bet it was Andrea. Of all the people to me in my Math class, Andrea has to be here. Tai has Math at a different time, but I got stuck with Andrea. Joy.  
  
"I suggest that you pay closer attention from now on Sora. This material is very important. Or, do you perhaps feel that you know the material so well that you can sleep through my class?"  
  
Well, let's consider the answer to this question, shall we. Yes, I do understand what he is teaching us, because I have a tutor, and I already covered this material. However, if I tell my teacher that I know that material very well, I am going to be in SO much trouble. So, I guess that appropriate answer would be.  
  
"No sir. It will not happen again."  
  
"I certainly hope not." He says, as he continues to teach.  
  
This day has started out horribly.  
  
.  
  
I stand in front of my locker and glare at the jumbled mess inside. I mean, school has been on for what, four days, and my locker is already a disaster. Not to mention I can't find my lunch. I hate today.  
  
"Hey, wench."  
  
Did I mention that I hate today?  
  
"Hello Matt."  
  
"So, why did ya agree to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"What? Do I have to cancel now?"  
  
"Nah.it'll be fun proving to everyone that you came running back."  
  
I slam my locker shut and whirl around to face Matt.  
  
"Listen Matt, I did NOT come 'running back'. I merely."  
  
I stop as I hear catcalls behind me. I turn to see Andrea and Tai parading down the hall, hand in hand. Some of Tai's friends congratulate him on his new girlfriend. I am pretty sure I hear the words 'nice catch'. Andrea is basking in the glory of these catcalls.  
  
As the couple approaches us, I grab Matt's hand and do my best to look like a couple. Andrea throws me a smirk at they pass, but Tai doesn't even look up.  
  
As soon as they have passed, I throw Matt's hand out of mine and stalk off to the cafeteria. Maybe Mimi will lend me some money. Or some pride, I could use some of both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DW: Yay. Okay, I sincerely apologize for the delays, but I was in exams, and this is the time when all my marks count, so as much as I would have loved to have updated sooner, it was impossible. Also, that was a short chapter, I know, but I am very tired. Next chapter, the dance.  
  
Irie: Oh! I know what happens! I know what happens!  
  
DW: Of course you do, you're my muse! It's your job to help my come up with ideas and inspire me and such.  
  
Irie: Really? I thought it was my job to annoy you.  
  
DW: *sigh* Well, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be more interesting, I promise.  
  
Irie: Please review! No reviews = NO UPDATES!! 


	8. Resolve

DW: I am updating again. I would have updated sooner, but ff.net got mad at me and banned me from updating for a week.  
  
Irie: What did you do?!  
  
DW: I'm not exactly sure. But, anyhow, here is the next and last installment of this tale. It continues directly from the previous chapter.  
  
Irie: DW does not own Digimon : Digital Monsters, or any of the characters. She does, however, own the plot of this story and the original characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I spot Mimi sitting at our usual table, and quickly wave through the crowds to get to her. How did my life change so radically over the span of five days? I sigh and collapse into a seat across from Mimi.  
  
"I still think we should strand Andrea in a field." Mimi quips, using her ability to guess what is wrong with me before I say a word.  
  
"That idea is starting to look more appealing." I answer.  
  
Mimi sighs and takes another bite out of her sandwich, then surveys me. "Where is your lunch?"  
  
I shrug and bury my face in my hands.  
  
"Here," Mimi sighs as she shoves half a sandwich at me. "Can we please hurt Andrea?"  
  
"Can we please change the subject?" I ask in between mouthfuls.  
  
"Alright," Mimi frowns slightly, then, "What are you going to wear to the dance?"  
  
I glare at her. This is what she considers changing the subject? Tactless.  
  
"Oh come on Sora," she whines, "Don't think about the dance. Think about what you will WEAR to the dance. Just pretend the two things aren't connected."  
  
"Mimi, your logic worries me greatly."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that it worries a lot of people. But, that's not the point. What are you wearing?"  
  
"I have no idea." I say honestly.  
  
"What?!" Mimi asks, her voice verging on shrieking. I wince slightly.  
  
"Lower the decibels a bit Mimi."  
  
"Sorry. But how can you NOT know what you are going to wear? The dance is tomorrow! I've had my outfit planned for weeks!"  
  
"Mimi, the dance was announced a few days ago. How could you have had an outfit planned for weeks?"  
  
"Oh, well, I just plan out outfits in case I have to go out, or there is a dance or something."  
  
"Either you have too much time on your hands, or you need help."  
  
Mimi smirks, "Maybe a bit of both, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to plan an outfit. Alright, I am coming over to your house tomorrow to get ready, and I am picking out an outfit for you."  
  
"Mimi.." I begin.  
  
"What?" she responds, fixing me with a determined glare.  
  
"Oh, fine. You can help me pick an outfit, but I have veto power over anything you pick."  
  
"Fine fine." Mimi concedes as she tosses a milk carton at the garbage..and misses.  
  
"Nice shot Mimi." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny." She spits back.  
  
"I thought so." I shove the rest of the sandwich in my mouth as the bell rings.  
  
..  
  
I stare blankly at the board, trying to understand all of the French grammar written there. Meanwhile, Mimi is talking a mile-a-minute...in French. She is so lucky that she can understand languages with no problem.  
  
Andrea, yep she has French with me too...aren't I lucky, asks to be excused. As she exits the room, she crashes into me and drops a note on my desk. Throwing a glare over her shoulder, she closes the door behind her. I sigh and unfold the note.  
  
'You better watch who you mess with Takenouchi. Meet me after school and we will settle this once and for all.'  
  
I snort as I crumple the note and toss it into the garbage. This girl needs some serious help. I mean, not only is she incredibly possessive, but she seems to be obsessed with cliches. Bad writing style. Unless of course, the cliches were on purpose, but I doubt Andrea could be witty enough to do that.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
I snap my head up. "Oui?"  
  
Wonderful. Why do teachers always have to catch me when I'm daydreaming? I swear they plan it this way.  
  
...  
  
I forcefully shove all my books in my bag, hoping to shove all dance related thoughts out of my mind. No such luck. My locker slams shut as I am about to grab my Math binder and I yelp at how close my fingers came to being caught.  
  
"Hey wench."  
  
"Matt, you almost cut off my fingers! What do you want?!"  
  
"I want to make sure that you are planning to wear something mildly attractive tomorrow. If I'm going to prove to the world that you came running back, you should look presentable."  
  
"Oh just get the hell away from me Matt." I spit as I grab my backpack and push past him.  
  
"Pick you up at seven!" he calls after me.  
  
So much for forgetting about the dance.  
  
...  
  
I walk home slowly. Being home means I have to do homework, but being at school means...well, hell actually. So, I figure I will just wander in the space between homework and hell for as long as possible. At least it's peaceful.  
  
SMACK!  
  
So much for peace. I stagger sideways, clutching my cheek and glare up at my assailant. Andrea, of course.  
  
"I told you to meet me after school. What's wrong? Scared?"  
  
"No, just not stupid. I don't want to...scratch that, I don't NEED to fight you."  
  
"I don't care what you want or need. Tai is mine, and if violence is the only way to get that through your thick skull, then so be it."  
  
Ugh...again with the cliches. "Just leave me the hell alone Andrea. You already got Tai, isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
"I know I've got Tai, but I'm sick of watching you make puppy dog eyes at him."  
  
"I have NOT been making puppy dog eyes at him!"  
  
Andrea rolls her eyes, "Oh please Takenouchi. Everyone knows how much you like him, and EVERYONE thinks it's really pathetic that you are still lusting after him after I got him. Everyone, including Tai."  
  
I shift the weight of my backpack, but don't respond.  
  
"No response for that? You're even more pathetic than I thought." Andrea smirks as she slaps me again. I try to move as far away from her as possible without actually turning my back. Andrea merely smiles as she grabs my wrist and pulls me forwards sharply. I yelp, but it is cut off as Andrea's fist connects with my stomach. I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach as Andrea pulls back her foot to kick me.  
  
That's it, no more 'pacifist Sora'. I roll away from her foot, get up quickly and backhand Andrea across the face. Her eyes widen and she stares at me in shock.  
  
"You hit me. You little witch!" she shrieks as she grabs my collar and pulls me forward. I struggle, but Andrea is much stronger than she looks. "I'm going to make sure that pretty little face of yours is so disfigured, no one will ever look at you again." She hisses as she pulls back her fist. I close my eyes and wait for the blow.  
  
"Andrea!"  
  
The grip around my collar disappears and I back away quickly, rubbing my neck where the collar cut into it.  
  
"Oh...Tai." Andrea says happily, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I should be asking you that. What were you doing to Sora?!"  
  
"Oh Taichi," she says, adopting a victimized look, "Sora hit me for no reason. I was just trying to defend myself."  
  
"You lying bi..." I start, but am cut off my Andrea snaking her arms around Tai's neck.  
  
"Thank goodness you showed up Tai," she whispers, I don't know what she would have done if you hadn't been here."  
  
Tai looks somewhat uncomfortable. Well he should be uncomfortable. I adjust my backpack on my shoulders and survey the couple in front of me with disgust.  
  
"Let go of me Andrea. I'll take you home." Tai says firmly. Andrea seems a bit surprised, then her eyes narrow into slits. "Don't bother," she sneers, "I can find my own way back seeing as my own boyfriend won't console me after getting beat up by some jealous little peon." She throws a withering glare at me and storms off.  
  
Peon? I really don't think that's the word she was looking for. And did Tai just...tell her to leave? Wow. But, I guess it doesn't mean anything, seeing as he is watching her go somewhat sadly. Just before I turn to leave, in a much less dramatic way than Andrea, Tai turns and meets my gaze. For that split second, I want to run to him and tell him that I don't like Matt and that Andrea is a slut and that he should go to the dance with me. But, as soon as that urge came, it disappeared. I turn my back on Tai and continue my interrupted walk home.  
  
..  
  
Friday. Normally, this would bring me some excitement. Some sort of joy or elation. But, no. Sadly, today being Friday means that the dance is today. Boo.  
  
I sit on my bed as Mimi rummages through my closet. It is only 3:45 and she has declared that we should start getting ready. Sometimes, Mimi worries me.  
  
In case you care, school was...awful. Andrea cornered Tai with this really plaintive look, and they made up...and out, or so I heard. Matt has now publicized the fact that I am going to the dance with him which, in his mind, means that I 'came running back'. Yeah, just a typical day in the life of Sora.  
  
"How about this outfit?"  
  
"No." I say without even looking up from my magazine.  
  
"Sora! You have to LOOK at the outfit before you can veto it!" Mimi cries.  
  
"Oh fine," I sigh looking up. Actually, the outfit isn't too bad. It's a jean skirt (because Mimi says I either wear a skirt by choice or she is dragging my skirt-clad corpse to the dance) and a cranberry red tank top.  
  
"Well?" she asks hopefully. "The shirt will go well with your eyes, and the skirt isn't really short. You can wear some low sandals with it, or running shoes if you must."  
  
"Alright, that outfit it is."  
  
"Yay!" Mimi exclaims, jumping onto my bed, "And I have the perfect make-up to match."  
  
"No way," I respond quickly. "No one said anything about make-up."  
  
"Oh come on Sora, just a little bit won't hurt."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do I have to tie you to a chair and do your makeup that way?"  
  
I sigh. "Fine Mimi, a LITTLE BIT of makeup."  
  
"Hurray!" she cries again.  
  
"You are getting far too much joy out of this."  
  
"Girls! Come and have something to eat!" My mom calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on! The faster we eat, the faster we can get started on hair, make- up and accessories!" Mimi grins as she drags me out of my room. This is one of the moments where I wonder how Mimi and I remain friends.  
  
..  
  
"Sora!" Mimi whines, "You have to stay still."  
  
"I don't want any eyeliner Mimi!"  
  
"But it'll accent your eyes!"  
  
"I don't care! I said a little bit of make-up. Besides, eye liner scares me."  
  
"You know that you can trust me."  
  
"I know, but I don't trust myself not to blink or something and then end up with eye liner IN my eye!"  
  
"Oh, fine, no eyeliner. Let me at least put some blush on you."  
  
The time is 6:45 and Mimi is putting the finishing touches on my make-up. She finished her own make-up with speed and complete accuracy that I could never master. She also managed to combine everything she is wearing. She has on a black skirt with a baby pink tube top. Her black, knee-high boots add a few inches to her natural height and match the skirt. Her earrings are pink, accenting the top, and she combined colours with the make-up so that she got a perfect shade of pink. Woah...I sound like Mimi.  
  
"Am I done yet? Can I get up?"  
  
"Impatience is NOT a virtue Sora, but yes, you are done."  
  
"Thank you." I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. Mimi managed to restrain herself, so that my lips are the only things that really show any use of make-up. They are painted a dark red to match the top and I can see hints of blush. I know that she put some eye shadow on me, but I can hardly see it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Thanks Mimi."  
  
"That's what friends are for!"  
  
The sound of the doorbell stops me from responding.  
  
"Oooh! That must be the boys!" Mimi giggles.  
  
"Pardon me while I hide my enthusiasm." I sigh.  
  
Mimi pulls a sympathetic face before dragging me to the door. Upon opening it, we discover Joe, looking slightly nervous; and Matt, leaning against a wall a few feet away from the door, his 'I'm-too-cool' attitude practically a visible aura.  
  
"Hello Mimi," Joe says quietly, "you look lovely."  
  
Mimi giggles, predictably, "Thank you Joe. You look very nice yourself." She accepts the lily that Joe brought her and the two begin their walk to the school, arm in arm.  
  
"I'll be home around midnight, Mom!" I call, before closing the door and turning my attention to my date, if he can be called that.  
  
"At least you wore a skirt." He comments before walking away. Oh well, it's not like I expected anything different. I watch him stalk off into the night, and consider running back inside. Matt turns, breaking any escape plans. "Are you coming, wench?"  
  
"Whatever." I answer dismissively as I walk up to Matt. Yep, this night is going to be one to remember.  
  
...  
  
We arrive at the dance shortly after Mimi and Joe. I see Mimi smile as she drags a reluctant Joe onto the dance floor. Only a minute or so after entering the gym, Matt and I are surrounded by reporters from the school newspaper, most of Matt's usual gang, and a few people that I don't even recognize.  
  
"So, Miss Takenouchi, what made you come back to Matt?" someone calls over the din of the music. I open my mouth to explain to this person that Matt and I are not together, but Matt cuts me off.  
  
"You see," he begins, "I knew Sora had never gotten over me, so when she agreed to go to this dance, I took it as a sign. I'm only doing this to help her get over her obsession with me, but, I am still available." He adds with a wink. I see some girls in the crowd swoon. Disgusted, I attempt to break away from the crowd only to collide with Sara Gregores, head of the gossip column in the school paper.  
  
"So, Sora, what is your comment on this?" she asks in her annoying manner.  
  
"I think that you should all mind your own business." I snap angrily. This is the last thing I need. I turn away from Sara only to see Matt whispering into the ear of one of his many groupies. My temper gets the better of me and I push between the pair and out of the nosy group of spectators.  
  
Eventually, I end up by the refreshment table and stand with the small crowd of wallflowers. Well, this is the perfect end to a perfect day. I take a cup of punch and survey the crowd. I see Mimi and Joe dancing on the edge of the dance floor. Matt and his new date brush past me, laughing and talking...about me. Then, as if my day wasn't bad enough, Andrea shoves me aside as she pulls Tai onto the dance floor. I cast a general glare around the room, my temper wavering.  
  
"So, Sora, is it true that Matt was able to nail you in the span of three months?"  
  
I throw the contents of my cup in Sara's face and angrily make my way out of the gym.  
  
...  
  
The cool night air helps quell my temper and the calm silence of the night is a welcome change to the constant noise of the gym. I lean against a wall and turn my face to the stars, clear and bright in the night sky. My eyes shut as I think about the events of the past five days. If I could have one wish, I would want to go back and do things differently. I wish things would change. I wish I could be at this dance with Tai.  
  
The music swells slightly as someone exits the gym. I do not open my eyes, hoping that the person will either ignore me or not realize my presence.  
  
"How DARE you Tai! I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you! I'm the best thing that will ever happen to you!" A familiar voice shatters the still night air.  
  
I snap my eyes open and turn to see Tai and Andrea silhouetted against the night sky.  
  
"If you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Andrea, I've had a pretty sorry life."  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you. Any guy would be happy to have me! Any guy would be lucky to have me!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not like every other guy."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Andrea shrieks, "You're still lusting after that Takenouchi bitch!"  
  
"You watch your language Andrea," Tai's voice lowers menacingly; "Sora is a better person that you will ever be."  
  
"I can't believe you are protecting her! After everything I've heard..."  
  
"I don't really care what you've heard or what you made up Andrea. We are through, if we were ever really dating, which, in my mind, we weren't."  
  
"You never even kissed me! What type of boy are you?!" Andrea's shrilly voice echoes through the darkness.  
  
"Just get away from me Andrea. I don't need or want you in my life."  
  
"Right, so you need Takenouchi."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Pathetic," Andrea sneers, "you are going to regret dumping me Tai! I'm every boy's dream!"  
  
"No, you really aren't, so I suggest you start getting used to this type of disappointment."  
  
Andrea represses a scream, whirls on her heel and storms back into the gym.  
  
I stand, in shock. Tai did like me, this entire time he liked me. I can't believe I was such an idiot. Tai sticks his hands in his pockets and walks towards me. I take a deep breath. "Hello Tai."  
  
Tai jumps and looks up at me. "Sora?" he asks, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. So, I couldn't help but overhear that you and Andrea broke up." I say, a smile playing at my lips.  
  
"For us to break up, I would have to have liked her, which I didn't. See, I really like this other girl. She's got this really nice red hair, these gorgeous crimson eyes and the best personality in the world. She's perfect in my mind. But, there is only one problem, she likes a blond asshole."  
  
"Really? Because Matt and I were never together. And I actually like this other boy. He's got wild brown hair, chocolate kissed eyes and more patience than anyone I've ever met. Unfortunately, a bunch or rumors and two jerks kept us from getting together."  
  
Tai grins happily, "So, Sora, you never gave me your answer. Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I have any other plans...or any other guy that I would rather go with."  
  
Tai smiles once again and kisses me for the second time since we met. This time, I do not pull away.  
  
Someone props open the gym door and 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden filters out into the night air.  
  
"Sora, may I have this dance?" Tai asks, half joking. I nod, grinning as he wraps his arms around my waist.  
  
As we dance, I cast a quick glance up at the stars; it seems some wishes do come true.  
  
I never would have guessed that I would end up dancing under the stars with a boy that I truly liked just because I accepted a dare at my friend's sleepover.  
  
'A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me'  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DW: And so, it ends.  
  
Irie: Wow.  
  
DW: This is the first chapter fic that I've finished so...go me! ALSO I was wondering...SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL?  
  
Irie: A sequel?  
  
DW: Yeah, I have an idea for a sequel, so if you want one, please let me know. Also, let me know what you thought of this final chapter. I picked those specific lyrics because it was like a new beginning for both of them, and then I put the chorus in because I like the chorus. I DO NOT own that song.  
  
Irie: Yeah, so please review and tell her what you think.  
  
DW: A special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.  
  
To BugderigarLT, Sarike Kamiya01, Kim and dorkiss : Thank you so much for reviewing basically every chapter that I put up. You guys were incredibly faithful reviewers and I can't thank you enough for all of your support. It meant a lot to me. Thank you so much.  
  
To Faller: Well, you basically reviewed my story in one sitting. That's pretty incredible and very sweet. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They were much appreciated.  
  
To Anime- Master ZERO : Well, I had your attention at one point. What do you think of the story now that it is completed?  
  
To Huntress Diana: All of your reviews always mixed suggestions with kindness. You were a very faithful reviewer and your suggestions were always very helpful. Thank you so very much.  
  
To Redroses: I really hadn't realized that I had given Sora a wit until I read your review. I am naturally a sarcastic person, and I try to keep that separate from my writing, but I guess that it slipped through this time. I hope Sora's wit and sarcasm was not a problem and thank you for taking the time to review.  
  
To everyone that reviewed this story: Thank you all so much. You wonderful reviews and support helped me keep going. I really did not think people's interest in this story would hold, and since I write for all Taiora fans, your support was more appreciated that you will ever know. Thank you so much.  
  
DW: And so, this is dollar-wine, ending this chapter of Romantic Comedies. Please review and give your opinion on this chapter and whether or not a sequel would be worthwhile. Thank you. 


End file.
